Phoenix Raising
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: 2007 movie verse Lisa Tate was a young girl who thought she was nothing special until she started an adventure with an old Pontiac Firebird with a surprise of its own.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Lisa Tate was a young girl who thought she was nothing special until she started an adventure with an old Pontiac Firebird with a surprise of its own.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking

Phoenix Raising  
by Yami-Yugi3

Prologue

**Cybertron, just before the war**

Deep within Cybertron, in the chamber of the All Spark, new life was being created. The All Spark sparked as it "spoke" to its new creation. (_Ages from now, I'll chose the Chosen. The Chosen will be your partner. Phoenix, you have the power to make new life and help the __Cybertronian__s to live on. The Chosen will reenergized the ones that pass too soon back from the Matrix. But you must also protect the Chosen for their power many, manly the ones that wish to destroy, will want to use the Chosen's power for their own. Do you understand, Phoenix?_)

"_I understand, Primus._"

- - -

As years past, the All Spark left Cybertron, many where after it. Neither Autobot nor Decepticon notice one Cybertronian also leaving Cybertron.

- - -

Soon the battle for the All Spark arrived on Earth. As Sam pressed the cube into Megatron, the All Spark's power raided out. No one notice it's power passing through a young girl who stood watching near by.

- - -

In a couple of mouths, more Cybertronians Autobot and Decepticon alike arrive on Earth. Sam stare up at the new comers. Two of them looked very much alike. One sadly had a very damage left arm so he couldn't have an alt form like the look alike standing next to him. "My second in command, Prowl my tactician," Optimus introduce them. The one with the damage arm bowed slightly at Sam. "And Prowler, my field expert." The look alike of Prowl that had his alt smiled happily at Sam.

There was many more. Red Alert, the security director. Wheeljack, the mechanical engineer. The twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. No one knew if there going to be more.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Lisa Tate was a young girl who thought she was nothing special until she started an adventure with an old Pontiac Firebird with a surprise of its own.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking

Phoenix Raising  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 1

**Mission City**

At the local high school, in the science labs, "Okay class today we are going to dissect a frog."

As the teacher talked, a young girl sat towards the back. She was a bit upset. She loved all living things and to see a dead frog in front of her upset her even more. _Poor frog..._ Just as she reached to start work, as soon as her fingers touched it...

"Ribit!" She looked shocked as everyone in her class looked over and was surprised. The once dead frog was alive and hopping all over the desk.

- - -

**Autobot headquarters, some where**

Prowl sat in his chair in the command room working with Red Alert. He was working with his still mobile right arm. Suddenly something came up on his screen for probably a couple of joors until the system went down. "Primus!" Red Alert shouted "I hate it on this planet! Our systems keep going down!"

"Calm down Red." Prowl said in a serious and calm matter "Don't get your circuits in a tizzy."

"Tizzy? Where did you come up with that word?"

"I blame Prowler." Prowl said "But anyways I hope it comes back up soon. Teletran picked up a new arrival that just entered Earth's astrosphere."

"What?! What if it was a Decepticon?!"

"Calm down Red. Call Wheeljack to try and get it running again." Prowl said "I'll contact Optimus and tell him about this."

"How can I be calm if the new comer is a Decepticon?!" Prowl sighed as he shook his head.

'_Prowl to Optimus. Come in Optimus._'

'_What is it Prowl?_'

'_Teletran just picked up an arrival._'

'_I'll check it out._'

'_There's a small problem. The system went down before I can pinpoint where the arrival is going to land._'

'_Do you have a general idea?_'

'S_adly no. I'm hoping Wheeljack can get the system back up so I can make sure. Red's having a tizzy._'

'_Tizzy?_'

'_One of Prowler's new words._'

'_...Oh..._'

Prowl sighed. '_That's about all sir._'

'_Alright, call me as soon as you get the coordinates. Optimus out._' Prowl sighs as he ended the conversation from Optimus. Prowler smiled at Prowl and came up to bug him.

"What ya doing Prowl?"

"Trying to figure out who the new arrival is."

"Oh. I see." Prowler smirked.

"Do you need something?" Prowl asked with a raise optic ridge.

"...Nope..." he smiled.

Prowl sighed. "Then how about letting me work?"

"Why, whatcha doing?"

Prowl sighed. "I already told you... I'm trying to figure out who the new arrival is." Prowler just laughed. _Why me?_ Prowl sighed.

"Okay, the power should work now," Wheeljack said coming up to Prowl.

"Thanks Wheeljack." Prowl said. Prowl turned back to his work.

- - -

**Mission City**

"Lisa, what happened?" an elder man asked the girl.

"I'm not sure. But the frog became alive and started to hop all over my desk."

The man laughed. "I guess the school need to check on the frogs before then."

"I'm serious dad, it was dead but when I touched it..."

"Calm down sweetie. I got a surprise for you when we get home."

"Really dad?"

"Yep."

- - -

As they got home, Lisa looked surprised. There, sitting in the driveway was an old red Pontiac Firebird, complete with Phoenix decal on the hood. "Oh dad! Is that?" she started in shock as her and her dad got out of the car.

"Yep. It's for you. I hope you don't mind that I found it in a used car lot."

Lisa suddenly hugged her father. "I don't mind, I love it! Thank you dad!"

Her father smiled. "Consider it as an early birthday present." He said.

"Can I?"

"Sure sweetie, check it out." Lisa smiled as she went to the red car, opened the driver side door, and got into the seat. She saw an odd image on the steering wheel but she figure it was part of the design of the car. _I can't believe this car is mine._ She thinks happily to herself.

**Autobot headquarters**

Prowl was still in his chair trying to find the arrival Teletran detected the first time. "The new arrival must not want anyone to find him." he spoke to himself.

"Then he must be a Decepticon then!" Red Alert said.

"We don't know that." Prowl said "All we know he might just protecting himself just in case the Decepticons are tracking him as well."

"But..."

"It's the only logical explanation, Red."

"Well I still don't like this."

"Point noted." Prowl said.

- - -

**The Nemesis, Decepticon headquarters, also somewhere**

"This is illogical..." the Decepticon commutation officer spoke from his chair.

"What did you found Soundwave?"

"Computer detected the power of the All Spark."

"The All Spark? How can that be? It was destroyed along with Megatron." said Barricade.

"So where did the computer detected this power?" Starscream asked.

"Mission City." said Soundwave.

"Barricade, I want you to go and check it out."

"And what if I find out it's real?"

"Well then do what you can and bring this power back to base."

"Very well Starscream." With that said, Barricade transformed and went searching for said power.

- - -

Meanwhile back at Mission City, Lisa was loving the old Firebird her dad gotten her. She decided to take it for a test drive. As she started up the car, she listened to the sound of the rumble of the engine. _This is so awesome..._ "Alright, let's see what this baby can do," she smiled as she pulled out of the driveway.

At that same time Barricade soon arrive at Mission City. _This bring back memories._ he thought _What if this power is the All Spark? Could we bring back Megatron?_ As he drove along, he could sense its power coming close. Lisa had just pulled into the heart of the city.

_Maybe I should show my friends my car?_ Lisa thinks happily. She decided to drive to her best friend's house. As she used an ally as a short cut she didn't see the cat before it was too late. "Oh no! Poor kitty!" she cried as she screeched to a halt. She turned the car off and ran over to the dying cat. She shook and shivered as her heart beat a mile a minute. She slowly went up to the cat. "...I'm so sorry...you poor kitty..." she said as she reached out to pet it and take it to a vet. But just as she touched it something happened. Just like the frog in science class, it came to life. It mewed as it stood up. It titled its head at her with a mew.

_Ha ha! I found you, All Spark..._ Barricade smirked as he had locked on to Lisa's location. He followed the signal quietly so as not to alert them of his presence.

Lisa looked shock and scared. The cat was one dead, now was alive, and all she did was touched it. "W-What am I...?"

"You are the Chosen." a kind voice spoke gently from behind her.

Lisa looked around worriedly and scared. There was no one around. It was only her, the cat, and her car... "W-Who's there...?" she asked "W-Where are you...?"

"I'm here." the voice spoke again. To Lisa, it sound like the voice was coming from her old car sitting in front of her. "I'd been watching you." the voice spoke "You have the gift. You are the Chosen."

"Okay... Come out, I have mace..."

"I don't think that would work." the voice spoke. Suddenly to Lisa's surprised her car started to waist and turn. Pieces moving to where they couldn't possibly go. Lisa started to back up in fright as suddenly there standing in the place of her car was a tall robot wearing her car body like armor. The robot slowly lent down next to her until it was "eye" to eye with her. The mech had a very kind face and glowing blue eyes.

"...W-Wha..."

"Don't be afraid Lisa, I won't hurt you."

"H-How do you know my name...? W-Who...? W-What are you...?"

"I've known for a very long time. I'd been waiting for you." The red mech spoke with a kind smile "As for whom I am, I'm called Phoenix. I'm an autonomous robotic organism from a fare away planet called Cybertron."

"So...You're some kind of robotic alien?" Lisa asked, still freak out and scared. The mech called Phoenix nods. "So...how did you know our language if you're from space?"

"A thing you humans called the World Wide Web."

"Okay..." Lisa was still freak out but slowly not being so scared any more as she stare into the kind face of Phoenix. He just smiled at her. "So…are there others like you, or just you?" she asked, slowly becoming less afraid.

"Yes, there are many others like me. There are Cybertronians with good intentions, they are the Autobots. Then, there are those with evil intentions. They are known as Decepticons."

"What! They are big robots like you that can hurt me!"

"Yes, but the Autobots protect you and the other humans from them."

"…You must be an Autobot then. You're nice." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm more than just an Autobot. Primus made me special like he did you. To explain it… You could say he's my father. He created me to protect you. I also have the power to give life."

"Wh-what?"

"What about the cat just now? And I know there have been other occurrences."

"…S-so…I can… I can bring things…back to life?" Phoenix nodded. "Whoa… Okay… So…my car is actually an Autobot? And he's the son of this Being that gave me the power to resurrect things? H-Holy cow!" She backed away, stunned at all the information.

"I know, I'm overloading you with information…"

"It's… It's just a lot…to take in…" Phoenix nodded.

"I understand. A human girl suddenly given powers by the Cybertronian Creator that she doesn't even know exists."

"…Wait…you're saying… Dear old dad, is your people's god?"

"If that's how you can understand, yes."

"…Okay… Lisa…you're going crazy…" Phoenix laughed a bit.

"Do not fear your gift. It can be used for good. However, there are those who wish to use it for their own selfish gain. I will do my best to protect you from such individuals. The Autobots will as well, once we meet them." Lisa nodded and met Phoenix's blue optics again. He smiled. She shyly smiled back. Phoenix turned his head as his senses told him something was wrong. "Come on, Lisa. We have to get out of here now."

"Is something bad gonna happen?"

"Not if we move. Please hurry." She nodded and waited for him to transform. She climbed in and fastened her seatbelt. "Alright, I'll drive, just hold on." She nodded and they raced off.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me.

Summery: Lisa Tate was a young girl who thought she was nothing special until she started an adventure with an old Pontiac Firebird with a surprise of its own.

"blah" – Normal human speak  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speak  
_blah_ – thinking

Phoenix Rising  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 2

They drove along, just following the city highways to get away from the bad people (Decepticon and human alike) that were trying to get them. They passed a 1996 Pontiac GrandAm along the way. It had a familiar symbol on the rear window. The '96 Pontiac slowed down a bit, staring after the Firebird that had sped past. "Gadget, what is it girl?" asked her human "driver".

"...I...I felt something familiar about that Firebird."

"...Is...Is it an Autobot?"

"I believe so. I felt great power from them, but not any bad vibes."

"You sure, Gadget?"

"I'm sure. They're in trouble. They need help. They're running from the Decepticons."

"We should help!"

"Alright, Melissa, hold on tight and let me drive."

"Okay Gadget, let's help!"

"Hang on to your spark Little One!"

"Should we call for the others?" Melissa asked.

"No, we're going to try and lead them straight there."

"You sure about that?"

"I sense good in them. Believe me, I can tell when it's a Decepti-trash. They need us."

"Alright, Gadget." She smiled and they caught up to the Firebird.

Lisa was a bit afraid. "Don't worry." Phoenix said gently "That car is really one of the Autobots I mentioned."

"What! You sure? What if it's a Decepticon?"

"It's okay. I can sense they have good intentions."

"How?"

"Well, I am Primus's son. I can sense that that GrandAm has an Autobot spark." Lisa was still unsure. "Don't worry." Just as Phoenix spoke, his old radio turned on and came into a frequency.

'_Hey... If you can hear me, come in. This is Gadget, Scout, Assistant Medical Officer, and Inventor under Optimus Prime of the Autobots. Please identify yourself._'

"See." Phoenix spoke with a smile in his voice. '_I am called Phoenix._'

'_Phoenix, please trust me. I know we JUST met, but I need to get you somewhere safe. We are being tailed by Decepticons 15 miles behind us. I'm taking you straight to the base. Do you have anyone with you?_'

'_Yes... A human girl named Lisa. And I do trust you._'

Gadget smiled a bit. '_Lisa, do not be afraid. I will guide you and Phoenix to a safe place. I too have a human partner with me, Melissa Jackson._'

'_Hi!_' Melissa replied with a smile.

Lisa gulps. '_Ahhh...hi..._'

'_Oops! Sorry... I didn't mean to intimidate you. Hello Lisa, my name's Melissa. Gadget is my car and she's going to help you. Everything will be okay, especially when we get to the base._'

'_...B-Base...?_'

'_Yeah, the place where all the Autobots are. It's the safest place from Decepticons._'

Lisa was still unsure. "It's going to be okay Lisa." Phoenix spoke calmly to her.

'_Just slow down and let me in front of you, the Decepticons are closing in fast. Let me guide you to the base._'

'_Sure._' With that Phoenix slowed down a bit.

Gadget sped up a bit and pulled in front of him. '_Stay behind me and try to keep up. I will get you there safely, I promise._'

'_Me and Lisa thank you._'

Gadget smiled. '_You're welcome, Gadget out._'

"Are you sure about this Phoenix?" Lisa asked.

"I'm sure."

"...O-Okay..." Lisa sighed. She was still unsure about this whole thing.

"Look at Gadget's window."

Lisa slowly looked up and out of Phoenix's front windshield. She could clearly see a gray Autobot symbol on the right corner of the rear window. She stared at Phoenix's steering wheel. "Th-the...symbols match."

"Yes. It's the symbol of the Autobots. Any robot that has this symbol means they are Autobots."

"And that means...they're the good guys?"

"Correct."

"...Okay... So I can trust the both of you?"

"Yes."

Lisa sighed in relief, smiling a bit. "Then I have the-...AAAHHH!!!" A laser shot hit the back window and shattered it, making Lisa screamed in fear.

'_Phoenix! Lisa! Are you two alright?! Come in! Come in! Are you two alright?_' Melissa looked worriedly behind her in Gadget's rear view mirror.

Phoenix winces a bit before gaining control of his calmness. '_I'm okay... It's just my rear window. Lisa's a bit scared though._'

'_Little One, you'll be alright. Just get low and protected in Phoenix's front seat. Buckle up because we have to speed up now._'

'_Hang on Lisa. It's only a few miles to the base._' Melissa watched them like a hawk from Gadget's rear window.

At that moment a small convoy of vehicles, one being a semi truck was coming towards them. '_Phoenix, we need to hurry...Optimus! Thank Primus!_' Lisa was scared out of her mind. She was curled up in the front seat.

'_Gadget, what's the current situation?_'

'_Optimus Prime sir, we are being tailed by Decepticons. The newcomer is Phoenix. He has a human passenger, Lisa. I'm trying to get them to the base._' More laser fire came at Phoenix.

'_Prowl, we need at battle strategy._'

'_I'm on it Prime._' Lisa was growing panicked as Decepticon fire kept missing them and grazing them. Gadget had a few near misses as well.

'_Optimus sir? I think Lisa might be freaking out. Is there anything I can do to help?_' Melissa asked. She was watching things and not liking them. She knew it was too dangerous for the Autobots to help much on a stretch of highway.

'_No, just stay calm. Try to reassure her. Prowl, how about that battle plan?_'

'_I will have it as soon as Prowler stops making faces at me!_'

'_Teeheeheeheeheeheheeh..._' he giggled.

'_You're just as bad as the twins._'

'_HEY!_' spoke said twins.

'_Could you try to hurry? We're in a bind here!_' Gadget growled as she tried to keep Phoenix on her tail.

'_Okay I got it._' With that Prowl gave said plan to Optimus.

'_Alright. Autobots form a defensive formation around Gadget and Phoenix. Gadget, go as fast as you can to base! Go!_'

'_Understood, Optimus sir! Try and keep up Phoenix! Lisa...Little One...just hang in there... Melissa hang on!_'

Lisa was coward in Phoenix's front seat. "It's okay Lisa. Every thing will be okay." Phoenix spoke gently. She nodded weakly.

'_Primus... It's Barricade._' Prowl spoke in a serious matter.

'_Slag!_' Gadget growled '_Four miles to go. Everyone just hang on._'

- - -

"Red, get ready to put up the defense grid when they get here." Prowl said as he turns to the security director.

"Roger." After awhile the group could see the base coming over the horizon. The Decepticons were getting close and Gadget and Phoenix both had a lot of dings on them from fire.

"You okay Lisa?" Phoenix asked gently. She slowly shook her head. "Everything will be alright soon." She nodded weakly. They quickly pulled in and the other Autobots formed a blockade, to keep the Decepticons from following Gadget and Phoenix inside.

"NOW RED!"

"ROGER!" Suddenly weapons appeared and started to fire at the incoming Decepticons. Lisa got more freaked out about more fighting.

Gadget got into the main room and let Melissa out before transforming. "You alright, Little One?"

"Yeah, Gadget, I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Ratchet will fix my minor injuries later. Phoenix?"

"You may come out Lisa." Phoenix coxed gently. She didn't move.

At that moment Prowl turn from his chair to look at them. "She must be scared stiff." he spoke calmly as Red Alert took care of the defense system.

Melissa walked over. "Maybe this is a girl to girl thing. Lisa? You alright?" she asked gently, slowly reaching out her hand. "Lisa?"

"Not a very good first impression of things..." sighed Gadget.

"Why didn't you come straight here or contact us?" Prowl asked Phoenix in a serious matter "Then none of this would have happened."

"Lisa needs to be protected." Phoenix spoke.

"You didn't want to risk the Decepticons following you or intercepting the information," said Gadget. Lisa slowly looked up at Melissa, still scared at everything that had just happened.

"I didn't want them to take Lisa." Phoenix spoke.

"Why would they take her?" Melissa asked. "She's just a human girl."

"Cause she is the Chosen." Phoenix spoke.

"The Chosen?" Prowl asked as he stood up from his chair and came over slowly.

Lisa screamed again and climbed as far away as she could, into the driver's seat. "...Prowl...you're scaring the poor girl..." Gadget said.

"The Chosen?" Melissa asked. "What's that?"

Prowl sighed. "I'm sorry. I do look different then the others. But I promise could never hurt any one, even a human."

"...Lisa...It's okay..." Melissa said, getting as close to Phoenix as she could. "We're all friends here. You'll be very safe."

"Remember, you can trust them, Lisa." Phoenix spoke gently "They will help protect you."

She slowly raised her head and locked eyes with Melissa. She smiled. "C'mon. You'll be okay. I trust Gadget here with my life. They won't hurt you."

"Really...?" Lisa asked as she looked over at Prowl still a bit scared looking at mech that didn't even have armor of that of some car like Phoenix and Gadget, plus looking at the left arm that hung limply at Prowl's side.

"Really..." said Gadget. Lisa gulps as she slowly started to get out of Phoenix, keeping a weary eye on Prowl who stood near by watching. Once Lisa was out Phoenix took that moment to transform into his real form.

Melissa smiled and took her hand, putting an arm around her. "See? It's okay." Lisa slowly looked around her looking back at Prowl still a bit scared about the looked of him.

Gadget smiled at the two of them. She turned to Phoenix. She smiled at him and extended her hand in welcome. "Phoenix, I am Gadget and I'm please to meet you."

"Like wise." spoke Phoenix. At that moment Optimus and the others came into the base after the Decepticons finally left. Lisa broke off from Melissa and hid behind Phoenix's leg. "It's okay Lisa."

"I think she's shaken up by everything. She should go settle down for awhile and think things over before she meets everyone else," Melissa said. Phoenix nods in agreement. Prowl walked over to the other Autobots.

"...W-Why is that one...is different then you and Gadget, Phoenix?" Lisa asked softly, still scared.

"Not quite sure." said Phoenix.

"Gadget, take Phoenix and Lisa to a spare room. Then, let them alone for awhile so Lisa can adjust to things." Optimus said.

"Yes, Prime sir," she said.

"Everyone else, return to your daily activities and let our newcomers get used to their new surroundings." Lisa watched as the huge mechs went back their work, mostly Prowl heading back to his chair and started to type with the right arm.

"This way to the recharging quarters," said Gadget. Phoenix nods as he lower his hand so Lisa can climb into it. She quickly did so, curling up in it for security. Once Lisa protectively in his hand, he started to follow Gadget. He decided to ask Gadget of the question Lisa asked him.

"Why? Well...long before the war, when it was just a few Decepticons against us...everyone had duties. Everyone had a skill they were good at."

"I see." Phoenix said. He can tell Lisa had more questions.

"Well, Prowl has always been very good at strategies and logic. His logic processors are way more developed and way more sensitive than your normal, average Cybertronian." Phoenix and Lisa still didn't understand. "Well...cause of Prowl's strategies and logic, he became a target to many Decepticons." explained Gadget "One Decepticon called Starscream once captured Prowl. He did many experiments on him until one of them badly damages his left arm. A mini-clone was also created, Prowler."

"A-A mini clone?" Lisa asked confused.

"Yes. That was the goal of the experiment, to create a clone. Something went wrong and Prowler only got a fourth of Prowl's spark instead of a half. It also contributed to his arm. Do you understand?"

"Kind of..." Lisa said.

"So I take it cause of the arm he cannot have an alt form?" Phoenix asked.

"Exactly. Ratchet keeps working on him to keep it healing. He'll be able to have an alternate eventually. He's sorry to have scared you Little one."

"...Prowl's a really cool guy," Melissa smiled. "He's fun to have on your team when you're playing war games."

"Especially if you want to win."

"So what about this Prowler?" asked Phoenix "Is he just as smart?"

"Only by a fraction."

"Prowl some times have to keep Prowler in line." said Melissa.

"Y-yeah he does. She can-...Oops!"

"Huh?" Lisa, Melissa, and Phoenix looked at Gadget.

"...I uh...spilled the beans, huh?" Gadget sweat dropped.

"Wait... Prowler's a she?" Melissa asked very confused.

"...Heh heh... Yeah... He is. You see Prowler, was also accidentally a femme. She prefers the male armor to the femme though. I should know, I helped custom make her armor. Wheeljack and Ratchet helped me out. Deep inside, is a pink spark."

"So...she is the daughter of Prowl?" asked Phoenix "In spark sense, at least."

"Yep, you could say that," smiled Gadget.

"I guess it makes sense..." Lisa said as they finally made it to a spare room.

"So...Prowler is a very tomboy femme daughter of Prowl?" Melissa asked to be sure.

"Yes, Little One, she is."

"Do you understand now, Lisa? Are you no longer afraid?" Phoenix asked.

Gadget opened the door to Phoenix's new quarters as they continued to talk. "I guess..." said Lisa.

"So what you mean by the Chosen?" Melissa asked Phoenix.

"Like I said Lisa is the Chosen." Phoenix said.

"What IS the Chosen?" Gadget asked.

"Lisa had been chosen by my father for a very important duty."

"Father...? Oh slag!" Gadget said, immediately bowing down before Phoenix.

Melissa looked confused. "Gadget what are you doing?" she asked.

Phoenix smiled. "You don't have to do that." he said to her with a smile "You're a smart one figuring out who my father is already."

"Lisa...do you know what an honor it is? You have been chosen by our Creator, Primus himself. He is the one that became our home planet and made us the Cybertronians we are."

"Oh! Y-you're the son of the planet-bot-god Primus?" Melissa asked. Phoenix nods with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing her head. Lisa was silent, having known all this already.

Phoenix smiled at Melissa. "You all don't have to do that." he said.

"Sorry... It's just that, I'm meeting royalty," she smiled as she stood. "So, what powers do you have? What makes Lisa the Chosen?"

Phoenix laughed a bit. "I'll would like to explain it to everyone once Lisa is ready." he said.

"...I...I'm ready..." she said shyly.

"You are sure? I don't want to upset you or worry you with too much."

"I'm sure. I want to know everything. If I have to get used to what I am, I want to know." Phoenix nodded.

"Our abilities are one in the same. Primus gave me the power to give life, especially in case something happened to Cybertron and him. Lisa shares that power. She can revive Autobots lost to the Matrix before their time."

"Wait revive dead Autobots?" Melissa said.

"Yes... My father gave her the power of life. Those that have died before Primus wanted them to can be brought back. The same goes for your God's creatures."

"Wait...that means..." Gadget smiled and race off.

"GADGET! Where are you...! Oh never mind. I think I know," Melissa said.

"What's going on?" Lisa asked.

"Phoenix, you can sense it, can't you? The reason Gadget ran off, an Autobot that passed too soon."

Phoenix nods. "I had sense it long before I came to this planet." he said.

"Dear old dad gave you the power to see the future too?" Melissa asked in awe.

Phoenix shook his head. "No, I just sensed the life going out at that moment."

"That's what I thought. You could sense right when Jazz died. ...Stupid Megascum... He should have known he couldn't fight him..." she replied, growing solemn.

Lisa looked confused. "Jazz? Megascum?"

"I'm sorry!" Melissa recovered. "Megatron, he was the leader of the Decepticons, the bad guys. He sucks big time. Jazz... Jazz is...was... Jazz was an Autobot that thought he could take on Megatron... He was a cool dude..."

"Oh..." Lisa said sadly.

"How long have you known the Autobots, Melissa?" Phoenix asked.

"Over four years. I've had Gadget that long. I wrecked my first car because it crapped out on me and some guy T-Bone me. Basically he hit my side hard and forced me to turn the other direction. ANYWAY... I got her as my second car from my Aunt. I loved Gadget! Of course, I just knew her as Little Red. She's been a good car to me. I was driving home from school and Barricade came along. At first I thought it was just a cop. I knew I wasn't going over the speed limit. I only drive about five miles over when I'm speeding. I thought to myself, 'Crap! I'd better pull over somewhere.' Gadget spoke to me for the first time. 'No! DO NOT pull over, Little One.' Since then, she's protected me."

"I see." At that moment Gadget returns. She was beaming.

"This is awesome!" she genki smiled.

"Uh...Gadget...? What if Lisa doesn't want to? Have you forgotten HER opinion?"

"Oh sorry." Phoenix looked down at Lisa.

"What do you think Lisa?" he asked her gently.

"...I don't know yet..." she said. "Can I have time to think about all this?"

Phoenix nods. "Of course." he said.

"That's the whole reason I was supposed to bring you hear, anyway..." Gadget sighed. "I'm sorry. I'll let you two get used to things before we introduce you to the whole gang."

"That would help." said Phoenix as he sat down on the recharge bed there.

"Make yourself at home. It's going to be your new quarters. You can come get us if you need something. C'mon Melissa. Let's let them be for now."

"Okay Gadget." With that, Gadget closed the door to the room and locked it so they wouldn't be disturbed.

- - -

Meanwhile in the main room, the information that Gadget had about the possibility of Jazz coming back from the Matrix was going around. "It's a Decepticon trick!" Red Alert shouted "There is no way some human can bring an Autobot back from the dead!"

"We can't rule that out," said Wheeljack. "If Primus himself gave her the ability, then it's possible."

Prowl sighed in thought as Ratchet tried to work on his arm a bit since he wasn't really working. "We all miss Jazz." he said softly "Some more then others... If it is a real chance..."

"I hope so too," said CMO replied. Prowler, who sat near by, nods a bit.

"I miss having someone else to bug," she said. Prowl sighed. "...Hey...I mean it..." she said looking up at him. "I really do miss him, you know that..." she added, a bit of her femme emotion showing.

"...I know... Some times a bit too much..." he said as he used his still mobile right arm to place a hand over where his spark is. Prowler smiled solemnly and put her smaller hand on his, letting her true spark show.

"I still think it could be some Decepticon trick." said Red Alert.

"Red...shut it." Prowl growled.

Prowler nodded seriously in agreement. She let go and went over to Red Alert. She pounced on him. "When Prowl wants your opinion, he'll ask!"

"Ahhhhh! Prowl! Get your mini me off me!"

Prowl just smirked. "Why would I do that?"

Optimus sighs. _Why me?_

"Alright, alright. Everyone stop making such a fuss. It's up to Lisa if she wishes to or not. We must not forget the little one's opinion," said Gadget.

"...Yeah... I hope she's okay. I hope all this doesn't freak her out." Ratchet sighs as he finished doing his best on Prowl's arm.

"Alright, it's still not completely functional, but it's the best I can do."

"I know you're trying your best Ratchet." said Prowl.

"It would help if I knew more about what happened in the first place, but that's going to be hard to get. I'll have to get it 'straight from the horse's mouth' and that won't be an easy task."

"Yeah I don't think Starscream will talk anytime soon." said Ironhide.

"Maybe if you point those cannons at him," joked Wheeljack.

At that moment Phoenix walked into the room and to the group Lisa wasn't with him. "She fell asleep." he said.

"That's good. She needed chill time," Melissa smiled.

Phoenix nods. "So you're really the son of Primus?" asked Bumblebee.

"Yes."

"...Wow..."

"It's an honor to have you here, Phoenix. Welcome to the team," Optimus said

"The pleasure is mine, Prime sir..." Phoenix said with a nod.

"Please, call me Optimus."

"But you are Prime." Phoenix spoke "You protect the gift my father gave to the leading Autobot." Optimus just smiled, knowing he couldn't win.

"What's he talking about Optimus?" Sam asked confused.

"He's talking about the Matrix of Leadership." said Ironhide.

"The what?" Mikeala asked. Optimus just sighed, still smiling and opened his chest. There, hidden beneath his spark, deep in his chest was said item. Melissa only smiled, knowing the story behind the sacred artifact.

"So...what does it do?" Sam asked.

"...It's...It's so beautiful..." Mikeala spoke in awe, the glowing blue light reflecting in her eyes.

"It's the symbol of our kind. Only our appointed leader can..."

"Shall I go into the details?" Ironhide asked.

"...Might I explain...?" Phoenix asked.

"Be my guest." said Ironhide. So, Phoenix went over to Sam and Mikeala and told them everything.

"And that's what it does." he finished explaining it to them.

"...Wow..."

"...That's...really cool..." agreed Sam.

Phoenix smiled. "So..." Prowl started "If the girl can bring the dead back what about you?"

"Yes...I can as well. My father granted me with the power when he created me. He told me about Lisa."

"Wait...he told you? How did he know about Earth?"

"...Not Earth, but a chosen..."

"So...he knew that someday the All Spark will be destroyed?" Sam asked.

"Sam, Primus was the All Spark." said Optimus.

"Yes..."

"Oh...Man..." Sam said now feeling bad.

"...From...From what I heard...you...you had no choice..."

Gadget came over and put a comforting hand on the smaller mech. "We are very sorry, Phoenix... We didn't want Megatron to get it... He would have done something worse to your father..."

"..I understand now...My father me told it would happen...but then to protect the Chosen."

"Optimus sir?" Gadget asked as her optics met those of the older bot. She took a more motherly hold on Phoenix's shoulder.

"...So...if your god is dead... What's that mean?" Mikeala asked sadly.

Optimus came over to Phoenix and knelt down to his height. "This belongs to you..." he said, holding out a familiar piece of metal. Phoenix slowly took the piece into his hand. Gadget smiled a bit at him.

Phoenix stares at the shard for a bit. "I guess it's time to do what my father created me for." he said. Gadget smiled and let go, letting Phoenix do what needed to be done. She stepped back a bit as he opened his spark compartment.

"Primus..." Prowl whispered "I never saw a red spark before..." Before anyone knew it, the piece was shoved into the spark. Phoenix "fainted" and fell back. Gadget dashed to catch him. Ratchet rushed over worried. Just as he was about to examine him, a flaming Phoenix shaped formed and engulfed him. Gadget let go, but Phoenix stood on his own. Everyone looked shock. Red started ranting about Decepticons again.

"SHUT UP YOUR OVERGROWN CAR ALARM!" Gadget seethed. Her look sent a threat of a severe dismantling.

"B-But...that's unnatural...!"

"Red, calm down." Prowl warned.

Phoenix's optics lit up with a soft glow of love and light. "Do not be afraid. I am the son of Primus and the AllSpark. I will make sure no harm is to come to you," he spoke.

"It appears he has taken over as our new creator..." Wheeljack said in awe.

"Primus..." the twins whispered.

"...Our creator...our home... We have gained it back..." Gadget smiled.

"...B-beautiful...such light..." Melissa smiled.

"Question answered..." Mikeala spoke. The light died down and Phoenix looked at them all again. Red Alert was speechless for once. Everyone knelt down in front of him, even Red Alert.

"Please, I am not worthy." Phoenix spoke.

Optimus was the first to stand, followed by the others. "I promise we will all protect you with our very sparks, Phoenix. We won't let you have your father's fate."

Phoenix nods. "And I will protect the Chosen." he said.

As if on cue... "Ph-Phoenix...?" Lisa asked groggily.

Phoenix turns and smiled softly at her. "You're awake." he said. She nodded sleepily with a yawn. She noticed everyone and froze. "It's okay Lisa." he said gently "Remember they are our friends." She still stared warily at them as she made her way over. She put an arm around his leg and stood by him for protection. She gave a faint smile at Melissa and Gadget, only trusting them out of the others. Optimus, being the tallest, slowly knelt in front of her. She backed away and hid behind Phoenix's leg.

"You must be Lisa." Optimus spoke "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. No one can harm you here, I promise you."

She slowly poked her head out. "A-Autobots...th-the good guys...like Gadget was saying?"

Optimus smiled at her. "Yes." he said.

She cleared her throat and boldly stepped out from Phoenix's leg. "I'm Lisa." Optimus smiled again. She smiled back. She looked over at Prowl. She was still a bit scared of him, but she swallowed hard and started to walk towards him.

Prowl slowly looked down at her. Prowler smiled big at her as well. "...I-I..._**-gulp-**_ I'm...sorry...about earlier... I...hope I...didn't offend you... Sorry about your arm..."

"It's okay." Prowl smiled softly "I know I look odd to most humans."

"Hi, there Lisa," Prowler genki smiled.

"Prowler, don't force her." Prowl said calmly.

"H-Hi," Lisa smiled back. Prowler just smiled at her. Lisa looked at the rest of the team. Many were smiling back at her.

"Red Alert, Security Director."

"Ironhide, got the guns for any job."

"Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer."

"Wheeljack, Mechanical Engineer."

"Sunstreaker..."

"And Sideswipe _**-genki smile-**_. Chief mischief makers." Prowl glared at them.

"Not if I can help it..." he growled.

"Bumblebee, Scout, Guardian."

"N-nice to meet you all," smiled Lisa, slowly gaining confidence. Gadget, Melissa, and Phoenix smiled. Lisa smiled too, feeling more comfortable now.

"So..." stared Sam "Now what?"

"...Phoenix...I... I think they should know," Lisa said turning towards him.

Phoenix nods. "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

"...Yeah... They need to know what we can do. It could help them." Phoenix smiled at her.

He turned to the others. "You all already know about me. As for Lisa, she is the Chosen. The one I was told to protect."

Lisa shyly smiled up at them. "Yeah...that's what Phoenix explained to me..." she said.

"She was given the power to give life as I have." He put a hand on her shoulder. "I must protect her from those that wish to use that power for ill gain."

"Like the Decepticons..." spoke Prowl, after figuring it out in his logic processor "If they get their hands on her...they could bring back Megatron."

"If you thought Barricade and the others were scary..." started Gadget. "Mega-creep is the worst."

"Yeah!" chimed in Melissa "He's real nasty and powerful. Only Optimus can beat him. You'd better run i-..."

"You're scaring her," Gadget glared.

"...Oops..."

"One of our own fell against him..." Prowl added sadly.

"...Jazz right?" Lisa asked. "I mean, that's what Gadget told me." Prowl looked a bit shock but nodded slowly. "You guys really seem to miss him a lot. It sounds like he wasn't supposed to die yet."

"He was not," spoke Phoenix.

"...Then..." Lisa thought for a moment, still trying to accept her power. "Then that means...I have to revive him...right?" she asked as she looked up at Phoenix.

Everyone looked at her. "You mean you can really bring him back?" asked Bumblebee.

"I...I-I think so..."

"Yes you can." Phoenix spoke to her with another smile.

"...I dunno. I mean... I've never...revived an alien robot before..."

"The power is there inside you. If you believe you can, then you can. You've brought back two of your God's creatures. That is proof enough that you can do it."

"But they were flesh and bone...not machines..."

"I see your point Lisa, but Cybertronians are living creatures as well. They are creations of a god just like you are to yours. You can do it Lisa."

"Okay...I'll try..."

Phoenix smiled and lifted her into his arms. "Where is your fallen comrade?" he asked.

Everyone looked towards Optimus. Optimus nods. "This way." he said as he turned to leave. Everyone followed.

- - -

They soon arrived to a door deep within the base. "Well good thing we put him back together when I came huh Ratchet?" Wheeljack said to his friend.

Ratchet nodded. "He deserved at least that much." Prowl and Bumblebee sighed sadly. Mikeala sighed sadly too. Melissa had sadness mixed with excitement.

Optimus keyed in a code and the door opened. In the middle of the room, Jazz's body was laid nicely on a specially made bed. It was the best they could do because it wasn't safe for them to venture out to their Autobot Mausoleum in space. Once the group was inside, the door was closed again. Phoenix gently set Lisa down. Lisa slowly looked up unsure at Phoenix standing behind her smiling at her gently. "I don't know if I should do this, Phoenix..." she said shyly.

"It's going to be okay Lisa." Phoenix spoke gently to her.

"But what if I can't..."

"You can." Phoenix reassures her "I know you can. You have the gift given to you by Primus himself."

Lisa sighed as she slowly looked at the others standing there then back up at Phoenix. "Okay, I'll try." She said. Phoenix gently helps her up and gently places her on the sliver chest. Lisa gulps. _I don't want to let everyone down, so... Please let this work..._ She slowly and gently places her hands on the chest. Everyone watched quietly and hopefully. At first nothing happen until dark optics slowly started to flash with life.

The sliver mech stare at Lisa. "So, whose the pretty little lady?" Lisa could swore the sliver mech talked like one of those black rappers.

"Her name is Lisa. She's the one who brought you back." said Ratchet.

"It's good to have you back, Jazz." said Optimus.

At that moment as Phoenix help Lisa off Jazz's chest, Prowler bounced over and practically pounces on him. "Jazzy!" Prowler said happily as she nuzzles him.

"For Primus sakes! Bond some where else, it's bad enough I have to feel it, I don't want to watch it too." Prowl said with an irritated sigh.

Sam and Mikeala looked confused. "I didn't know Jazz was gay." said Sam in shock.

"What? Prowler is a femme." said Ratchet "She just likes to wear mech armor."

"...A tomboy?" Mikeala asked. "I didn't Cybertronians could be tomboys."

"You would be surprised. Most femme armor are not as strong as mech armor." Wheeljack said.

"Oh. So that's why Prowler likes to wear it? To be stronger?" Sam asked.

"That's pretty cool," Melissa smiled.

Prowler got off and started to help Jazz up, still smiling a huge smile at him. He smiled back. "Hey little lady. How's my favorite femme been holdin out?"

"Terrorizing my life..." Prowl said with a sigh.

"Why ya gotta be like that, Prowler? Miss me that badly ya had to annoy Prowl?"

Prowler just smiled. "But I missed you..."

"Well, the Jazz is back." Prowler glomp him again. "Easy now, baby. Give me some room to breath." Prowler slowly loosens her hug on him.

"Aww," Melissa smiled "Cute. She speaks for all of us when she shows how much we all missed you."

"...Jazz...don't you EVER do anything that stupid again!" Gadget glared. "It... It's too peaceful without you around."

"Some could feel it too you know." Prowl said with a sigh.

"Maybe we should all continue this in the Rec Room." Optimus suggested.

"Yeah," Melissa agreed. "We can all sit down and catch up," she smiled. Jazz put an arm around Prowler and led her out of the room. Everyone else followed.


End file.
